


of half-glances in dark rooms

by anddirtyrain



Series: The modern AU files [4]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anddirtyrain/pseuds/anddirtyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She first laid eyes on him at one of his band’s gigs, cigarette smoke and the smell of cheap bear in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of half-glances in dark rooms

She first laid eyes on him at one of his band’s gigs, cigarette smoke and the smell of cheap bear in the air. The hazy pink lights reflected off his blond hair, and the long digits of his hands fingered the guitar strings in such a sinful way it should have been illegal.

There was something about him, she thought, something that made her feel like every step she’d taken had led her to this crappy club in the bad part of the city, to listen to his voice and the sad melody he teared of that guitar.

Looking at him felt like Deja-vu, like an “I remember you from somewhere” whispered by lips numb from alcohol. It should have made her want to run away. It didn’t. 

That was the start of their story.


End file.
